Frozen Heart
by riverajocabed1
Summary: All Branch wanted was to take his place as king and protect all those he loves. But that isn't possible when he needs to protect his loved ones from himself. His powers were to strong and fear only made it worse. He feels like he'll lose control and hurt someone he holds close to his heart. ( Frozen Parody )
1. Introduction

**Haha! 2018 Holiday special here! Well kinda. Frozen isn't a holiday movie…. More like a winter themed movie but still. That counts. And guess what. My sisters and I have had a talk and we have decides on our 2019 holiday story. It's not a well known story we're planning but my sister's just love this story with all their hearts. I feel like I would heartless if I didn't do it for them. And what is this next Holiday 2019 story? Well here's a hint. My sisters are** _ **IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY**_ **! Like really in love. We saw this film 10 times in theaters ( 200 hundred dollars wasted man) and my sisters know all the songs. Even the one year old head bangs her head to one of them. But I won't say what story it is. In fact, I'm making a little surprise. I'll be giving sneak peeks to the 2019 holiday story at the end of almost every chapter of Frozen Heart. It's up to you to guess what the next 2019 Holiday story will be. There's a prize as well for who guesses the story right first.**

 **So! Here I am with a happy heart in another perfect day! I hope you enjoy my 2018 Holiday Story,** _ **Frozen Heart.**_

 _ **Ps, I'll be throwing in some hints from my 2019 holiday story throughout the story. So keep an eye out.**_

In a house, about 17 children were shouting and playing. The kids were hopping around, screaming in joy or anger. Children just being children. In the kitchen, a certain glitter troll was past out on the table from lack of sleep. He has been taking care of these children all day and couldn't handle another second of this.

"Uncle Diamond! Uncle Diamond! Are you dead?" A little girl shook him.

"What is it Lilly," Guy Diamond mumbled.

"Play with us daddy!" A little boy clung onto his father's back and wrapped his hands around the glitter trolls neck.

"Storm, your choking me!" Guy Diamond shook his son off.

"Daddy! We're bored!" One little girl complained.

"For crying out loud, where are your mother's," G.D mumbled.

"Dad dad dad dad! Can we watch a movie?!" Storm pleaded. G.D took out the remote from his hair and tossed it to the little guy.

"Knock yourself out," he said. All the kids cheered in delight and ran off to the living room," Goodness gracious, why did I agree to take care of all 17 kids?"

G.D glanced out the window. A blizzard had just hit his town and everyone had no choice but to stay in doors. Unfortunately for him, keeping all 17 of his children and nephews and nieces in door was near to impossible. He never knew why but whenever his wife and sister would go out, he would always agree to take care of them. Mostly because no one was insane enough to watch 17 kids.

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" A little girl cried out.

"Uh uh! I'm the oldest, I get to choose," a girl held up the remote so no one else got it.

"Icelyn!" Storm tackled his older sister to the ground. All the kids screamed and shouted at each other in attempts to get the remote.

"Storm! You only put on scary films! Think about the others!" Icelyn tried to pull away the remote.

"Oh come on! Who doesn't like horror movies!?" Storm finally yanked the remote away only for a small flash to run by him and take it away," What the? Snowflake!"

A little girl no older than 3 ran onto the couch and was just about to put on a tv show only for the lights to start flickering. All the kids finally stopped lally gagging and stayed quite. The lights flickered on and off for a couple seconds until the room became pitch black. All electronics and electricity went out in a blink of an eye. When all the kids realized the electricity went out, they all started screaming their heads up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy kids easy!" G.D came running into the living room. He grabbed some of the kids and placed them on the coach," It's just a power outage!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Are we gonna die?!"

"I don't want to die!"

"My life is coming to an end!"

"Ok, everyone calm down! There plenty of stuff to do!" G.D tried to say.

"Yes right! Like what!?"

"Like…. Like arts and crafts," G.D recommended.

"How can we see!?"

"Ok ok. How about…. A story?"

"A story!" The whole room filled with cheers. They all gathered around the glitter troll and started hopping up and down.

"Hyper aren't we?" Guy Diamond giggled. All the children couldn't stop cheering and hopping around.  
"What will you be reading us today?!" A little boy asked from the back.  
"Is it very Christmassy? I loooove Christmassy stories!" A little chubby boy clapped in excitement.  
"Easy little ones, easy," Guy Diamond took his seat and cleared his throat," This story I will be reading to you all tonight is a story about hope. Adventure! Daring fights and most of all…. Love!"  
"Ewww!" All the kids cringe in disgust.

"Awe don't be like that kids. Love can be a beautiful part of life," G.D tried to tell them.

"Uge! Yea right!" Daisy gagged.

"Well maybe you'll change your mind after this story," G.D cleared his throat and started the story," In a land called Allendale, lived a beautiful queen. She was the mother of a handsome young boy. A young prince named Branch. He was a very playful young lad who enjoyed playing with his friends. Especially with his best friend Poppy. He couldn't ask for anything more….. That is until one fateful day…"

 _ **Allendale**_

"I can hear it!" A 5 year old Branch rushed up the stairs with his group of friends. They can hear the baby's cries from across the castle and Branch was determined to see his baby sibling.

"Code blue! Code blue!" Creek shouted as he tries to catch his breath while running.

"Or pink! If it's a girl," a 4 year old Poppy pushed Creek aside and hurried up the stairs. Once on the top, the kids took a very sharp turn. Too sharp for one of the kids. Spectra slipped and crashed right into a knight statue.

"You ok cousin" Poppy helped her back up.

"Y.. Yea," Spectra didn't care about the pain. She zoomed past Poppy and kept following the babies cries. Near the end of the hall Branch took another turn and ran to a open door where doctors were rushing in and out trying to get what they need for the newborn.

"I want to see the baby!" Branch tried to go in but all the doctors running in and out kept pushing him away,"Where's the baby?!"

"No kids allowed," A nurse tried to push the 4 kids away.

"We want to see the little baby!" Poppy jumped up and down trying to get in. As his friends attempted to push in, Branch got on all fours and crawled under the nurses and doctors.

"Let us see the baby!" Spectra tried to get in but the nurses finally pushed the 3 of them out and shut the door behind them leaving Branch inside. Inside the bed, his mother was fast asleep while the baby kept crying in a small crib next to her. Branch zoomed towards it and jumped up and down, trying to get a glimpse of his brand new little sibling. He was way too short to even see anything. The more the baby cried the more desperate he wanted to see the baby. From the corner of his eye, he saw a chair that was perfect to give him a boost. He dragged the chair to the crib and climbed right on it. Finally he was able to look down at the new baby. A pink little blanket consumed the little infant. He can see the little baby was struggling to push the blanket away. He clutched the pink fabric in his hand and gently pulled it away to reveal a baby girl. The little one had light red skin accompanied by brightly colored orange hair. Her cheeks sparkled like small specks of snowflakes. She rubbed her eye's with her small hands. She uncovered her eye's to reveal a beautiful shade of purple.

Branch smiled down at his brand new baby sister. On her chest of her pink dress was a name tag that read Sukira.

"Su… ki… ra?" Branch tried to pronounce her name," hmm, the ra seems unnecessary. What if I just call you Suki?"

Branch held out his hand for the little baby to grab. She pulled his finger into her mouth and teeth on it.

 _ **Branch**_

"Hello little baby,

you're royal just like me,  
But you're thinking maybe,

It's a pretty cool thing to be,  
But soon you'll see…

That everyone expects a lot from you,  
They'll say that there are things,

Royals should and shouldn't do,"

 **Branch pulled his finger out of Suki's mouth. The little girl reached for his hand but when he wouldn't give it back, she began to frown and cry again. Not wanting her to cry again, Branch rotated his hands around each other creating a blue light made of snowflakes. He gently sprinkled the white glittering specks over his brand new baby sister. Suki's eyes gleamed in wonder when she saw the crystals float onto her hair and nose. She let out a soft giggle and tried to catch the one snowflake on her nose. Branch laughed at the sight. He couldn't describe how happy he was to finally be an older brother.**

"But you and me,

we,

we know better,"

 **1 year later**

 _ **Branch and Poppy**_

"1, 2, 3 together,

clap together,

snap together,  
You and me together,

knees together,

freeze together  
Up or down together,

royal crown together  
Always be together,

You and me,"

 **In the kitchen, the 4 kids were waiting for breakfast. As they waited, Poppy and Branch played their little hand shake game. Near the door of the kitchen, Baby Suki watched them have some fun. Smiling at how happy they were, the little 1 year old crawled her way to them.**

"1, 2, 3 together,

clap together,

snap together  
You and me together,

knees together,

freeze together  
Up or down together,

royal crown together,  
Always be together,

you and me!"

 **Branch noticed his little sister crawling to them. He stopped the game and picked her off the floor and onto his lap.**

 _ **Branch**_

"They say a royal is full of charm and grace,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"They say they always knows their place,"

 _ **Spectra**_

"They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose,"

 **At that exact moment, little Creek laughed as he drank his milk letting some milk fly out his nose causing his friends to laugh.**

 _ **Spectra**_

"They say she's calm,

hey say she's kind,  
They say she never speaks her mind,"

 **One of the maids came in to clean all the milk Creek just spilled.**

 **Branch**

"... or freezes nanny's big behind"

 **Branch winked at his sister before sending a gust of wind under the maids dress. She gasped when she felt the sudden chill. She turned around to see the kids had disappeared. They were all hiding under the table.**

 _ **Everyone**_

" But you and me,

we,

we know better,"

 _ **Maid**_

" You kids are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!"

 _ **Poppy spoken**_

"How come you can do that and she can't?"

 **Poppy referred to Branches power and how Suki couldn't do it.**

"I don't know but I wish she could though,"

 **1 more year later.**

 **All the kids were running across the halls with swords and helmets.**

 **Poppy**

"They say a princess is super duper sweet"

 **Spectra**

"She doesn't fight"

 **Poppy**

"She doesn't sweat"

 **Spectra and Poppy**

"And you never see her eat"

 **Outside, all the kids were swinging around and hopping out of trees.**

 **Creek**

"They say a royal doesn't climb and scrape her knee"

 **Branch soon saw a maid come by with a plate of food ready to pour the tea for the kids.**

 **Branch**

"They say a royal wouldn't freeze his tutor's tea"

 **In secret, Branch send a frosty wind to freeze the tea the moment the tea was pouring, confusing the maid.**

 **Spectra**

"They say she's poised"

 **Poppy**

"They say she's fair  
She never mentions…"

 **Everyone**

"...underwear"

 **Branch picked up his sister and cuddled with her.**

 **Branch**

"Or longs to see the world out there  
But you and me"  
We…."

 **1 more year later**

 **Up on the hills, all the kids were riding their bikes with Branch carrying his sister in a little basket.**

 **Branch**

"….Have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown"

 **They soon came to a stop near a edge that showed the entire kingdom. Just behind it, the sun was beginning to set and paint the sky red.**

"When I'm king"

 **Poppy**

"And I'm your right hand"

 **Branch and Poppy**

"You'll get to travel throughout the land"

 **Little Suki jumped out of the basket and ran to see the sight. The kingdom was so big. It'll take a remarkable king to run a place as magnificent as this.**

 **Suki**

"I'll tell them of my brother,  
And the magic thing you can do"

 **Branch**

"We'll take care of all people  
And they will love me and you"

( end )

Yes, life was wonderful for the young royals. They had everything they can ever want. A family, a home, freedom, but not everyone is fortunate enough to have such a blessing. On the other side of the kingdom, behind the mountains lived a small village. A village which no one pays attention to. A village where trolls work hard every single day of their lives. These trolls had very little. They had nothing but their loved ones and a job to support one another.

( song )

 **At a frozen lake, many poor trolls were working. Some pulled sleds, some were harvesting ice. One thing that stood out, these trolls were clearly no ordinary trolls.**

 **Everyone**

"Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining,"

 **Each one of the trolls picked the ice and broke it apart. Each troll pushed the ice from the lake and towards land.**

"This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining"

 **The rhythm of the song matched perfectly to the sound of the ice breaking.**

"So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart!"

 **Not to far away, two little trolls tried to collect the ice just like the adults. One was a chubby blue troll and the other was a pink animal troll. The two boys grabbed their tools and went to work.**

"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!"

 **Unfortunately for the two, they were much to small and young.**

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!  
Ice has a magic, can't be controlled!"

 **The young boys tried to grab the block of ice with one of their tools only to drag the little animal troll into the water.**

"Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!  
Stronger than a hundred men!  
Hyup!

 **The chubby troll had to use a rope to fish out his buddy and pull him back to safety.**

"Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining!  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining!"

 **The two boys were falling behind as the adults started to load up their sleds. Pulling the only small block of ice hey had, the animal troll bit down on the rope and started to pull the sled behind everyone else.**

"Cut through the heart, cold and clear!  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart…"

(End)

 **So as I said, I will be adding sneak peaks to my 2019 Holiday Story at the end of almost every chapter. And there's a small prize. I need an extra character for this story so the person who guesses my next holiday story right will be in that story or you can enter an oc if you like. So here's your first sneak peek… oh and one hint, this story isn't a holiday story, It's a winter themed story like Frozen is winter themed. And one more thing, I will be starting off with less obvious sneak peeks so don't feel bad if you don't get it on the first try. Each sneak peeks will be more obvious and detailed than the last.**

 _The world is a mysterious place. There are discoveries out their who will only be known by those who are daring enough to look. Like a creature I have only heard in a legend. A Creature that for hundreds of years, trolls have talked about. A creature right out of your nightmare! With yellow and red eyes! An ugly face, and hundreds times bigger than all of us. This monster is named…_

 _ **At a campfire**_

"... A Bergen!" A 15 year old blue troll shouted out. This caused a majority of children to shout in fear. Including his little sister who was hiding behind her grandmother. It was night time and all the trolls in Troll Village were having a gathering.

"Bergen?!" A little red and orange troll no older than 10 squealed in fright as she held onto her grandmother's leg.

"It's a horrible beast who will tear you apart and serve you up to their leader!" When Branch told them all this all the kids gasped in terror. Poppy held in her vomit at the thought of being cooked and eaten. Her father Peppy held onto her tight, making sure she wouldn't get too scared," And sometimes, they'll send their pet alligator to hunt a troll down and take them away! Never to be seen again!"

"Oh my!" Biggie held onto Mr Dinkles even tighter.

"No one has ever seen a or faced a creature like this before. If you're lucky, you'll be able to escape with half your body left!" Branches final words was enough for all the kids to start crying. Biggies poor delicate heart couldn't take the scary story. He fainted back into the snow leaving Mr Dinkles to stand up by himself.

"Mew," He squealed in fear and fainted with his owner. Suki shed a few tears from her brothers terrifying story.

"Oh Branch, stop it. You scared your sister," RosiePuff picked up Suki and comforted her. Realizing what he was doing, Branch put up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Hey hey, it's ok, there is nothing to worry about. The bergen is not real," Branches words brought relief to all the children. Suki sighs in relief and was just about to sit back down until a certain troll decided to add more to the story. Cooper ran in front of Branch and to all the attention.

"Or is it!?" He claimed as he took off his hat letting a rather large tooth fall out. Fearing that this belonged to a bergen, all the children screamed in horror and ran away. Some like Suki were dragged away from screaming parents who couldn't handle the scary story. Once the campfire was empty, Branch rolled his eyes at his friends actions.

"Nice, that's real nice, way to scared them for life," Branch said sarcastically with a smile. Cooper couldn't help but let out a little school girl giggle from his prank.

 **Don't feel bad if you don't get it. I want to start off hard by adding my own scenes then adding some of the original scenes from the story. Remember, try to guess what my next 2019 Holiday story will be.**


	2. Little bit of you

**Ok ok….. 5 weeks to write this chapter?... Sorry… I was planning on updating as soon as I can on November but surprise! Finals week for college took up the whole month. Projects, powerpoints, research, finding the right library books, finding a blue book and scantron for my tests, 10 page essays, 100 questions for theater, 200 point final for computer class, and a 3.5 gpa on my grade! At least I can relax now.**

 **And wow, Smallfoot is a lot more well known than I thought hehe. I know it's not for everyone but the film is at least worth watching once. I'm writing the story for my sisters and many of you got it right. But only one got it right first. I will reveal it….. One day in a future chapter.**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF- alright alright you got me. Haha**

 **Kael- no not Moana. And glad you like the story so far.**

 **Reby Montana- you may know a lot but you don't know everything Rebey. I had to save a few things for you too you know. Plus I changed up a lot of things.**

 **Caty Oliver- awe I'm flattered! Thank you! Hope you feel welcome in this fandom. We are small but very friendly.**

 **Lucky-Loyal Girl- Thank you thank you! I do try to give these stories a troll feel. It's not trolls without songs and light humor right? And I guess I talk about my sisters too much huh? Sorry, I just love them so much.**

 **On with the show!**

On a summer day, all the kids were getting ready for a big birthday party. Branch was helping cook the cake with Creek. Poppy and Spectra were mixing the ingredients for the ice cream.

"Whoa, easy mate," Creek laughed when he saw how fast Branch stirring the batter.

"The cake has to be perfect. It's my sisters 4th birthday after all," Branch stopped stirring and tasted it," Hmm… more milk!"

In a split second, Branch ran to get milk and poured it right in.

"You know Branch, once your King, you'll never have to cook again," Creek told him.

"Nah, I love to cook….. Especially if she's with me," Branch whispered the last part. He turned his gaze to Poppy for a while before a nudge got his attention.

"Not if she chooses me," Creek laughed," I'm sure she would love to have a _real_ man to be with."

Branch jokingly splattered batter onto his friends face. Playing along, Creek swiped the batter off of him and smeared it on Branch.

"Who says I can't be a man?" Branch laughed," Besides you got Spectra."

"Yea but Poppy is more my type," Creek grabbed some frosting and squirt it on him.

"You know we can hear you boys," Poppy laughed at the sight of the boys having a food fight. hearing this, the boys nervously stopped and went back to baking.

 _ **Later afternoon**_

"Come on! Blow out the candles!" Branch cheered on his little sister. The 4 year old Suki happily blew out her pink candles followed by the cheers of family.

"Ok, time for presents everyone," An elderly lady announced.

"Yay! Presents!" Suki happily ran to her grandmother and gave her a hug," Did you get me something Grandma Rosiepuff?"

"Oh oh, open mine!" Poppy took out a small box.

"No way, mine first!" Spectra pushed her aside.

"Hey! Me me!" Creek went up to Suki.

"Now kids," Rosiepuff picked up Suki and sat down," Let Suki choose what she wants to open first."

"Poppy, Poppy!" Suki cheered. Feeling happy she was picked first, Poppy handed her gift.

"I believe you'll love it," Poppy smiled. Suki opened up the silver box and gasped in delight. She reached in and pulled out a necklace. A silver chain with an amethyst crystal cut into the shape of a treble note.

"Oh, pretty!" Suki slipped it over her head and let it rest on her chest," Thank you."

"Glad you liked it. Let it be a symbol of my love for you. Love from a friend," Poppy bowed to the princess before stepping aside.

"My turn!" Spectra presented her gift," You'll love mine."

Suki opened up the dark red box. Her eyes gleamed in delight when she saw a hand mirror.

"A mirror. To represent who you are inside. Your inner beauty and grace," Spectra smiled. Suki smiled back and put it back in the box.

"Thank you," she thanked as Creek took front and center.

"Let my gift represent our childhood. So when you look back when you are older, you can remember your happy days as a child," Suki opened the yellow box to reveal a glass snow globe. She laughed at the sight of the snow falling gently on a familiar looking snowman inside.

"I love it, thank you!" Suki put it back and waited for her next gift. One after one, she received wonderful gifts. It wasn't until everyone stopped paying attention when Branch took this as an opportunity to give her his gift.

"Since my parents say I can't reveal my magic to the kingdom, I decided to give my gift in secret," When no one was watching, Branch waved his hands around to create specks of ice and snow. Watching in wonder, Suki kept in her squeals and cheers. It hurt her so much to not let her excrement out. She adored how her brother can make magic as beautiful as this. In a few seconds, Branch created a sparkling crown made of ice and snow that glimmered in the sunset.

"I know this may not last long, but for as long as it lasts, let this crown represent my brotherly love just for you," As he spoke, he placed the crown over his sisters head," As my sister, you mean the world to me. I hope our sibling love can last and thaw even the coldest of hearts."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Suki squealed and hugged her brother in a loving and tight embrace.

"Your welcome," Branch happily hugged her back. As the party in the castle garden lasted until night, a certain group of trolls were passing by the palace walls.

"Must be a party," Biggie comment to Cooper. The pink llama troll only glanced up at the wall. He was rather sad at the fact that there were trolls who were fortunate enough to be born with a silver spoon in their mouths. While he and his family lived through life with an empty stomach almost everyday. After a moment of looking at the wall, Cooper got an idea.

"What do you think the food is like here?" He asked Biggie. The blue chubby troll looked at his friend with worry and confusion.

"Food? Cooper we can't just go in the party of the royal family,"

"They'll never notice us. We'll just go in, take a nibble and leave before anyone notices," Cooper tried to urge him.

"No, there is no way we're doing this. No way, no how!" Biggie stated with a lot of confidence.

 _ **Few moments later**_

"Why did I do this?!" Biggie was at the very top of the wall. Cooper had dragged him up there but unlike Biggie, Cooper was already on the other side of the wall.

"Come on buddy, you can do it!" Cooper cheered him on.

"Oh dear," Biggie was shaking like crazy. He looked down for a second to see how far down it is. Looking at the 10 foot drop nearly caused him to faint. He shut his eyes tight and silently prayed," please let me live, please let me live. I don't want to die today. I have a whole life ahead of me, I'm only a child, please let me…."

"Mew," out of nowhere, Mr dinkles gave his owner a push. Screaming, Biggie fell down into a bush full of roses.

"Ouched!" Cooper cringed at the sight of this. He stretched his neck to look over the bush," You ok buddy?"

"Mr Dinkles betrayed me," Biggie mumbled. The second he sat up, Cooper gasped to see how many thorns were stabbing him," You ok?" Biggie asked seeing his shocked expression.

"Uh…. Yea yea…" Cooper stared at him for a while but soon looked away.

"You sure? You look disturbed," Biggie asked.

"Nah… Me… let's just go," Cooper pushed him out of the bush and left to the party. The boys were overwhelmed with all the food that was displayed. Cookies, rice, beans, pizza, and most of all, cupcakes.

"Whoa, have you ever seen so many choices of food in your entire life?!" Cooper drooled over the sight of all the meals.

"I don't even know where to begin," Biggie scanned the table and soon looked at the ice cream section," Is that…. Ice cream?!"

"Where!" Cooper snapped his head to look at where the ice cream was. The boys hurried their way to it and wasted no time to serve themselves the sweet delicious dessert.

"Whoa, what is this amazing tasting topping?" Biggie spilled a dark brown liquid over his ice cream.

"I think it's chocolate," Cooper concluded.

"Mmm, I never tasted chocolate before,'' Biggie stuffed his face with it and moaned in delight," mmm, sweet heavily taste."

One by one, the two boys are like never before before. Cooper wished they can eat like this for as long as he lived. If only he can afford to. He hated to see his family work so hard every single day just to eat. If only there was a way to bring happiness to them, even for a few days.

"Hey! Let's bob for apples next!" Branch cheered as he pulled his sister to the games. Suki playfully clapped as she ran after her brother. In line, Suki took off her necklace and placed it on a table nearby so it wouldn't get wet. It didn't take long for Coopers gaze to land on the precious gem. He looked back at Biggie who was still stuffing his face with food. He looked back at Branch and Suki to see they were still distracted. Knowing what his next move was, Cooper tiptoed away from his friend and to where the necklace was. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed the necklace and placed it into his hat. He was just about ready to go back to eat but when he turned around he was met with a pink angry troll.

"Excuse me, but that necklace was a gift to Suki from me," Poppy crossed her arms and glared at the llama troll. Copper stared back at her with wide eyes. He was caught red handed by a little princess. Without a word, Cooper dashed the opposite direction of Poppy," HEY! THIEF! THIEF!"

"Thief!?" Branch turned to see Poppy chasing Cooper.

"He has Suki's necklace!" Poppy pointed at him. Cooper ran by Biggie and pulled him by the vest.

"Gotta go!" He said dragging Biggie away from the pizza he was about to eat.

"But I was about to eat pizza for the first time!" Biggie felt sad at the fact they had to leave. Cooper dragged him into the castle and the two sprinted for their lives.

"Over there!" Some guards pointed at them. The two boys ran across the hall and at the end, Cooper paused for a moment to bite down on the carpet below. He pulled it causing the knights to fall and trip.

In a split second, Cooper and Biggie ran out the main gate and across the front yard.

"There getting away!" The knight said as they ran out the main door. At the gate, Cooper and Biggie began to climb it.

"Hurry Biggie!" Cooper shouted as he reached the top.

"I'm trying but that extra ice cream is weighing me down!" Biggie told him. Once at the top the boys jumped.

"Mew?" Mr Dinkles was waiting for them.

"Gotta keep runnin!" Biggie picked up his worm and ran behind Cooper.

 _ **After and hour later**_

The royal kids were being put to sleep. Poppy, Creek, and Spectra stayed for a sleepover. In Suki's room, Branch was trying to comfort her along with Poppy.

"I'm sorry your gift got stolen Suki," Poppy felt sorry for seeing her gift get taken like that. Suki didn't respond. She instead threw the covers over her head and gave a small weeping sound.

"What would drive a troll to do such thing?" Branch wondered.

"Llama trolls are just mean," Suki mumbled under her sobs.

"Don't think like that," Poppy told her," It's like in the fairy tale books. Happy endings always comes to those who love."

Suki still remained silent at this. Thinking in silence, Branch finally had an idea. He slowly pulled the cover off of her and smiled.

"Do you wanna build a snow troll?" He asked teasingly. Suki's ears perked up and her eyes looked at his direction. A small cute smile formed on her lips.

 _ **At the ballroom**_

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Suki and Poppy urged the young prince as they both dragged him.

"Ok ok," Branch laughed. He effortlessly mde a swirl of blue and white between his hands. The two girls locked in awe. Branch loved bringing happiness to these precious girls. He loved them both with all his heart," Ready?"

The girls eagerly shok their heads yes. Like a performer, Branch raised his hand up and shot out some snowy magic. The small snowflakes landed on the jumping girls.

"This is so magical!" Poppy gleamed in wonder. The three kids slipped and slid across the icy floor that Branch made for them. Ice slides, ice sculptures, snow ball fights, sledding and every fun thing beyond their imaginations. Soon, it was time for their favorite activity.

"You know, there is secret ingredient to making a snow troll," Branch hinted to his sister.

"Really?" Suki sweaked. Branch nodded yes before rolling the snow on the floor to make a big snowball.

( song, **bold for action** )

 _ **Branch**_

"A little bit of you, a little bit of me"

 **Poppy rolled a medium snowball for the middle part of the snow troll.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"A part that loves to dream"

 _ **Suki**_

"A part that swings from a tree,"

 _ **Branch**_

"A little like me, a little like you"

 _ **Poppy**_

"A part that's nice,"

 _ **Suki**_

"A part that's naughty too"

 _ **Branch**_

"A loyal friend who is there no matter what"

 **Poppy placed her middle part over Branches snowball.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"A big round belly"

 **Suki smacked her part on the very top.**

 _ **Suki**_

"And a big bouncy butt!  
He'll love warm hugs and the bright sunlight  
And he'll really love the summer!"

 _ **Bra ch**_

"But he'll melt!"

 _ **Suki**_

"Yeah, You're right  
Oh! So we'll build him back together,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Yes, together, that's the key,"

 _ **All three**_

"'Cause he's a little bit of you and me,"

(Talk)

"And done," Poppy placed a carrot for the snow trolls nose.

"Awe, he's so cute!" Suki hugged the creation they made.

"Ok, time for bed," Branch picked his little sister up and helped Poppy brush off all the snow.

"What no!" Poppy pleaded.

"Time for more magic please and thank you!" Branch felt his 4 year old sister pull his arm.

"Girls, you both know I'm not supposed to be doing this," Branch told them. He shook Suki off his arm only for her to climb onto his back and into his hair.

"Please! Your powers are the most magical, most beautiful, most perfectal thing in the whole wide world!" Suki peeked out of her older brothers hair and looked down at him.

"You really think so?" Branch was flattered by his sister. He took her out of hair and tried to carry her in his arms.

"Yes! So do it! Please!" Suki kept wiggling in his arms," Before I burst from inside to outside!"

"Ok ok, don't burst," Branch laughed. He set his sister down and with a step of his foot, he turned the floor into an ice rink.

"Wow!" Poppy was overjoyed to see all this. Branch spread some snow to every corner of the castle.

( back to singing )

 _ **Branch**_.

" A little bit of you,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"A little bit of me!"

 _ **Suki**_

"You do the magic and I get to see!"

 **Branch created piles of snow to surround his two favorite girls in the world.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"A little bit of fun!"

 **Poppy and Suki skated around like they on an ice rink.**

 _ **Suki**_

"A little bit of fun in the middle of the night,"

 _ **Branch**_

"A little bit of magic and it all takes flight!"

 **Branch created a small pillar of snow for the two girls to hop on. One by one, he created more pillars. Each higher than the other so the girls can jump higher.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"La la la la la la la la!"

 **Poppy held onto Suki's hand as they jumped.**

 _ **Suki**_

"This is so amazing!"

More more more!

 _ **Branch**_

"A little bit of you!"

 **Branch decided to create a second pillar just for Poppy. The pink princess let go of Suki and hopped right on it.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Magic magic!

Do it Branch!

Do it!

A little more!"

 **Branch**

"A little bit of me!"

 **The girls were having so much fun. Branch wasn't worried at all. He just needed to create a pillar to his left for Suki and a pillar to the right for Poppy.**

 _ **Suki**_

"Me me me me me me!

Little bit of you,

Little bit of me!

Yippee!"

( end song )

It wasn't until Suki and Poppy started hopping further away from each other that Branch began to have trouble.

"Whoa... Um... Girls?" Branch looked both ways, trying to create a pile for each girl as they went their separate ways. The farther the girls jumped away from each other the harder it was for Branch to keep up," Your going to fast."  
Branch tried to tell them as he kept creating piles of snow for them to jump on. The girls must've not heard him. They were completely unaware of the danger and kept jumping higher without a care in the world. Feeling his nerves start to act up, Branch went as fast as he can but his feet soon touched a sheet of ice causing him to lose balance and fall.  
"This is so much fun!" Poppy was the first to jump.  
"GIRLS NO!" Branch threw two sheets of ice on both sides hoping to save them both.

"OW!" Branches heart sunk low when he heard a female voice scream.

 **Song is "A Little Bit of you " by Kristen and Anderson-Lopez from the Frozen Broadway musical….. What? I can end it where I want to.**


	3. A Frozen Heart

**HAPPY NEW YEARS AND LATE CHRISTMAS! ALSO I HAVE COLLEGE TOMORROW SO LET'S GET GOING!**

 **So on the first chapter I said if you can guess what my next winter themed story is. Ok so you all got it right. Smallfoot will be the next winter story, with a lot of twists and turns to make the story my own of course. And I did say whoever got it right first would win a spot in the story… that announcement is below after this chapter sooooo….. You can see the winner first or you can read first, up to you.**

 **Jp - Yea whenever there's a poor boy in a story, I always think of Cooper first. It's a long story and if I were to explain it in detail it would take up 20000 words. Just know it's an inside joke and personal thing between my sisters and I. And yes, Anna's role was split into two parts… just like Hans role is split into two parts as well. * hint hint ***

 **Lucky-Loyal Girl - Thanks for understanding. It's that I've seen some very pushy reviewers before in other fandoms. I'm just glad most people in the Trolls fandom are very kind.**

 **Reby Montana - oh ice isn't always good. I've heard of people dying from icicles, the cold, cracking their heads open when they hit the ice.. .. Yea ice is beautiful but not always safe to play around in.**

 **T.G - Hey hey! I like tomato soup!**

 **So here we go!**

 _ **the very next day**_

Creek was tossing and turning in his bed trying to sleep but voices kept filling the castle.

"Oh for trolly sake, what's going on!?" Creek finally got out of bed and made his way to the door. He opened it up and walked out to hear the voices were coming from the end of the hall. The sun wasn't even up yet. The clock said it was only 5 in the morning and yet voices of grown ups talking to one another filled the castle along with….. crying?

"What's going on?" Spectra opened the door that was next to Creeks room. Creek looked at his friend and shrugged. The two little kids walked across the halls. The closer they got to the voices the more they realized that these voices weren't just voices of casual conversations.

"Oh what am I gonna do?" The voice of Branch and Suki's mom cried out.

"Are they here yet!?" Branches dad asked.

"No not yet!" Rosiepuffs voice answered. The more they heard the more the kids got worried. They glanced at each other before zooming across the halls until the sight of an open door came to view.

"They better hurry! She's ice cold! Her face is pale!" The Branches mom said worryingly.

"Her hair! It's turning white!" Branches dad exclaimed.

"Is that ice?!" Rosiepuff gasped. With each comment that past by, the kids grew even more worried they rushed to the door only for a few guards to run past them and enter the door. They shut it shielding any view of what was going on.

"What happened?" Spectra asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" The two heard a female voice behind them. They looked behind them to see a family of strange looking trolls. There was at least 5 of them. 2 were female lama trolls, One male elderly lama troll, one was a female glitter troll and one was a male rainbow troll. What made them stand out was their clothing. They each had a very nature look to them. They all had twigs and leaves braided and stuffed into their hair. Their faces were painted and their clothing were made of leaves, and they each wore a different colored stone necklace around their necks.

"I'm Jazmin, this is my family," One of the female lamma trolls asked. She had curly purple hair with blue streaks and a gold colored coat. She pointed to the male lama troll," My father, Grandpa Grump, the other lama troll is my sister, Sunshine."

"I'm Jazmine's husband. Samuel," The male rainbow troll introduced himself.

"This little one is Sushi, my daughter," Sunshine introduced the little glitter troll. Everyone looked at the odd family for a little while.

"Your all blood related?" Creek asked a bit rudely earning him a rough nudge from Spectra," Ow, what? Look at them. I mean, Sunshine is a llama troll and her daughter is a glitter troll?"

This unexpectedly earned a chuckle from the group.

"She's adopted. I know we're odd but family is family," Sunshine hugged her little daughter tighter.

The door opened to reveal Rosiepuff.

"Oh your here, thank goodness," Rosiepuff opened the door to let them in. The group of strange trolls entered but before they can close the door, the two kids slipped in and took a look at what was going on. The kids gasped in horror at the sight. In one bed, Poppy was knocked out cold with a white streak of hair crossing her pink rosy hair, but her condition was nothing compared to the youngest princesses. Suki was practically an ice sculpture. Her skin has lost all color, her hair was white and ice was crawling all over her body. She could barely breathe, the ice wouldn't stop spreading, and her hair and skin was covered in frost. Branch was alone in a corner, crying his eyes out.

"Please, help them," Branches father begged. Sunshine examined Poppy while Jazmine looked over Suki. Grandpa Grump walked towards the little boy, who was shaking from fear. The corner was frozen with ice. The walls were a shade of blue and white and the ground where he stood on became ice.

"Cursed or born with the magic," Grandpa Grump didn't need an explanation to know what happened.

"Um…. Born," Branches father revealed," But there getting stronger."

"This one was hit in the head," Sunshine reported about Poppy.

"How fortunate," Grandpa Grump comment," you are lucky it wasn't the heart. The heart is not so easily changed, _but_ the heart can be persuaded. Sushi? May you please."

The young glittering troll jogged over to Poppy before placing a hand over the pink trolls head.

"Half of our village has a talent of magic, each one more unique in their own form," Grandpa Grump explained. The young girls hand glowed a shade of blue. She pulled her hand up to throw up a string of sparkling blue.

"I recommend you remove all magic from her head," as the elderly troll told her. The glitter troll swirled the magic around to reveal images of Poppys memorise. Memorise of her and Branch playing in the snow with his magic," Including her memories of magic. But leave the fun for her."

"Yes grandfather," the glitter troll confirmed as she changed the images to look like they were having fun outside in the snow. She pulled the images away and curled up the magic into a ball before placing it back into Poppys mind.

"Wait, she won't remember I have powers?" Branch asked. He couldn't believe it. Poppy was gonna forget all about the magic he created for her.

"It's for the best," The elderly troll told him.

"Father!" Jazmin gasped. She removed the blanket that was over Suki to reveal she was completely pale," Over half her body is ice."

"What does that mean?" Rosiepuff asked feeling her her heart begin to race.

"She was struck in the heart," Jazmine answered," I'm afraid this will be trickier than Poppy's condition."

"Do what you must. I can't lose these girls," Branches father told them. Grandpa Grump looked over the young princess but showed no sign of hope.

"I'm afraid my daughter is right. She can't be cured the same way as Poppy. Her heart has ice put there by her brother," The whole room was full of gasps of horror.

"No, not my little one," The queen weeped into her hands at the thought of losing her daughter.

"You can remove it right?" Rosiepuff asked with hope.

"I'm sorry to say that I can not. If it was the head that would easy but the heart…. A heart at her age….. It's too difficult,"

"I can give it try," Sunshine jumped into the conversation," With a little of my healing magic, I can try to melt the ice in her heart."

"She's nearly ice," Jazmine pointed out. The ice has consumed over half the young princesses body.

"Do it, before it's too late," The king told her. Sunshine nodded before creating a ball of gold light coming from her stone. The light turned into a string of light and entered the 4 year olds chest before the ice can cover her chest.

" I'm afraid my magic can't keep her from freezing completely. I don't even know if it worked or not," Sunshine explained," I never cured anyone from a frozen heart before."

"What's the cure to a frozen heart?" Branch asked for the first time.

"I can't say, I'm gonna have to do a little more research," the elderly llama troll answered," But not to worry, I will find the answer."

"Please do," Rosiepuff pleaded him. Before anyone knew it, Suki was finally frozen. Nothing but ice laying in her bed.

"No," Branch whispered. Tears filled his eyes, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't mean for this to happen. How could he be so careless with his magic? "Please! Take the magic away from me!"

Branch pushed himself to face the elderly troll.

"I'm afraid I can't. For it is a part of you. Your powers are more powerful than than what we have seen. There is great beauty in your magic, but there can also be great danger. Danger that can harm you and the ones around you."

With that last sentence, Branch looked over at his sister. He didn't need to be told twice about that.

"I'm sure we can teach him to control his powers," Branches dad picked him up," We can keep him in this castle until he does…. But from now on we have to limit his contact with anyone. Keep the gates closed, and don't open them up until he is ready. That means no more visits from Spectra and Creek….. And especially Poppy."

"What?!" Spectra gasped.

"No! We can't leave Branch," Creek argued.

"You two listen up, you can't tell any troll about Branches powers. Not even your parents. If anyone found out about his magic it can lead to disaster," Branches dad told them," Can I trust you two?"

The two kids looked at each other in conflict. They didn't want to leave Branch but it's not like they can disobey the king.

"Yes king," the two bowed their heads. Just like the king said, all the servants in the castle locked the gates, send the kids back home, shut the windows and above all, locked the door Suki was in. They shut the curtains in her room, left some offering, and placed a plank on the door.

 _Princess Suki, loving daughter and little sister._

 _1840 - 1844_

Looking at that silver plank written in his little sisters door only reminded Branch of his harmful powers. He had to keep it in, or else he can harm others the same way he harmed his sister. Frozen, nothing but a lump of ice. The young boy can feel his heart start break. The thought that his sister's death was caused by him. Her older brother. He couldn't bare the thought of putting this cruel fate on anyone else. Not on his family, friends, or even Poppy. He believed the only way to protect all the ones he loves was to shut the door, and never open to anyone.

 _ **At a village**_

Many ice harvesters had come back to their home. Among them were both Cooper and Biggie. The two were had been working all day and were ready to rest.

"Cooper?" The young lama troll heard his name being called.

"Mom!" Cooper ran to where he saw his mom, who was just coming home," You were gone all morning! Where were you?"

"Oh your father and I were called to the castle," Jasmine told him. This made Coopers eyes widen in fright.

"Really?... W.. What for?" He asked nervously. He wasn't sure if the king and queen had found his location and are demanding the necklace back.

"It's sad really. The princess just passed away," The second she told him this Cooper wasn't sure if he should be relieved or sad. He home free with the stolen necklace but at the same time, he wasn't expecting to feel guilty about this," Something wrong son?"

"Hmmm…. Oh! Um, no," Cooper loomed down in shame and kicked some dirt," Just…. I feel sorry for her."

"Oh don't be baby," Jazmin gave her son a kiss on the forehead," It's not like it's your fault."

"No….." Cooper said sadly. It's true it isn't his fault but the fact that he stole from her before her death weighed on him like bricks.

"Come on son, let's eat breakfast,"

"Where's grandpappy?" Cooper asked as he began to walk with his mom.

"He needs to be alone for a while. He needs to seek a couple answers," His mom answered.

At a small temple, the elderly troll was silently praying.

"Please, if there is anyway to cure a frozen heart, don't feel ashamed in answering our prayer. Many living beings here on earth can use this answer. A frozen heart can lead to mistakes, anger, amd death. We aren't perfect, but we can use an answer," the trolls in this village were very spiritual beings. With every death of the family ment another spirit to look after them. The body was a temporary and didn't last forever but their souls never died. They believed their ancestors were still alive and looking after their village as time went on. Normally trolls were come to the temple to give gifts and offering to their dead ones, and pray for the best. Today, the troll hoped to find an answer to the question little Branch asked.

 _What is the cure to a frozen heart?_

 _ **Beyond the temples**_

The land beyond life was a peaceful and heavenly looking place. Where all passing relatives and friends walked around in peace. Some even working to help others on earth. Some working to keep the seasons passing and earth healthy.

Some certain trolls were at a little workshop, getting ready for the arrival of autumn and the end of summer.

"Oh oh, can I…."

"No," An older troll slapped a girls hand away from a table full of colored liquid," I need to focus Rebey, can't afford distractions."

"Awwww, J.p, why can't I help," Rebey wined.

"Because you always ruin our projects," a female troll told her. This troll had sparkling purple skim and silver hair that was decorated with snowflakes. Next to her was another lama troll who held a basket of flowers in his mouth. These two looked no older than 18 years old.

"No I don't Jo," Rebey complained.

"Rebey, we know you want to have a talent in magic," J.p started," But you gotta take is easy. Magic ain't easy and besides, season magic is very….. tricky."

"How tricky can it be?"

"Last time you tried to help T.G here grow flowers, remember what happened?" the purple troll reminded her.

"Despite always having a smile on my face, Just know I'm still trying to clear out the rest of that poison ivy from my throat," T.G told her.

"And you already tried to help me with changing the colors of the trees last fall. I couldn't shake off the purple from my skin for months," J.p complained as he waved a hand over a green leaf turning it into a gold color.

"Well….. Jo hasn't let me try out winter magic yet," Rebey added in hoping the older troll would let her.

"Nu uh, I told you. My magic is creating snowflakes. It requires careful movement, patients, steady hands and a delicate personality," Jo explained as she set her supplies down. She looked into a microscope and continued to cut out the snowflakes into little shapes.

"Who says I don't have a delicate personality!?" Rebey cried out and slammed her hands on the wooden table. The collision shook Jo's microscope and fell on top of her ice crystals shattering them into a pisces. Not pleased, Jo turned to face the young girl with a glare,"... Opps."

"Rebey, either you stop helping or heaven help me, I will yank those little wings off of you!" Jo commanded.

"Sheesh, such delicate personality," Rebey said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just we're half way through the seasons and I've only made a couple hundred of snowflakes. I need to make more before winter comes," Jo swiped the shattered crystals and began to make a new one.

"I know I know," Rebey mumbled under her breath," I'm just so bored. I never got to discover my talent. You have winter magic, Jp has autumn, and T.G has spring. What am I?"

"You know Rebey, not everyone in our village has a talent in magic. Cooper and Biggie don't have magic and yet they seem happy," Jp explained.

"Yea but I'm the only one in our friend group that doesn't have a talent in magic. Why did we have to die before I can discover it!?" Rebey whined again.

"We wouldn't be here if you were just careful with helping aunt Sunshine with her medacian making," T.G told her

 _ **Flashback**_

"Golly, the cold virus has been spreading so much I ran out of medacian," Sunshine was mixing in some ingredients in a pot.

"There we go!" Rebey was helping the lady by putting in some liquids.

"Good, now add a drop of that bottle right there," Sunshine told her. Rebey grabbed a blue bottle and attempted to open it. She pushed it, pulled it, turned it, but it didn't seem to want to open," Come on you stubborn little…. AH!"

Rebey pulled on it way to hard causing over half the liquid to spill into the pot. Her face dropped, knowing she wasn't supposed to do that. Quikly, she put the bottle back and stirred the medacian.

"Ready?" Sunshine came back and added some herbs. They placed the medicine into some small bottles and went back out to where Rebeys friends were.

"Alright, I made just enough for all of you," Sunshine gave Jp, Jo, T.G and Rebey their medicine.

"Thank you Sunshine, don't know how much longer I can take this cold," Jp coughed out and took his grabbed her bottle but one question kept bugging her.

"What would happen if someone were to add more of an ingredient than they needed too?"

"Oh well…. Depends really. Sometimes it has no effect, causes stomach aches, headaches, most of the time nothing serious," When Sunshine explained this Rebey felt so much better and took a sip of the medican," Of course, there are certain ingredients that can lead to death if not added the right amount."

Rebey went completely stiff at the thought.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Ok….. At least I know my talent isn't healing like Sunshine," Rebey laughed nervously.

"Uh huh, look Rebey, we love you, but sometimes you go way overboard," Jo explained.

"Yea, maybe you should just train to be a guardian angel. I mean you surely will be good at that," Jp laughed.

"I guess," Rebey laid her head on the the table and watched her friends do their work. She just wanted to fit in with them. Do what they do. Jp brought colors to the world. Making every single leaf on every tree gold, yellow, orang, red, and even purple. T.G helped to keep the earth healthy. Helping plants grow, and keeping spring beautiful. Jo had a delicate job. Sculpting small itty bitty bits of ice into glorious snow crystals and then when winter came, release them down to earth. And what did Rebey have? Nothing? What did she do? Nothing! Maybe they were right? Maybe she didn't have a talent in magic. But if she didn't have a talent in magic, what was her talent?

 **Ok ok! I decided to give us some small parts because I read the snow queen story and there's a part where the little girl is praying and some angles made of snowflakes help her through the forest filled with monsters. I really liked that part and I wanted to find a way to add it in….. So….. Hope you don't all mind that I just killed us all…..**

 **So about that next winter story, yes many of you got it right, ( all of you actually ) but only one got it right** _ **first**_ **. So here's the next sneak peek.**

" **It's not fair!" Suki kicked the snow beneath her," Why does Branch have to go?"**

" **Peppy knows what's best for the village," Creek added in.**

" **But to banish Branch? I mean I know there's no such thing as a bergen but that's no reason to shut him out of our lives like this."**

" **Well maybe so but what can we do?"Satin asked," We're just kids. We can't do anything."**

 **Everyone remained silent after her comment. It was true, they were only kids. They couldn't speak against Peppys words and they can never leave the village. But to Poppy, Branch didn't deserve to be banished. She knew him better than her father. He would never lie and even if he did, what would he gain in lying that he saw a bergen? Not to mention that she definitely saw something much bigger than them at the winter forest.**

" **Suki?! Where are you sweetie," they heard Rosiepuffs voice echo across the village.**

" **Gotta go," Suki said. She got up on her feet and left the camp fire. Once she was gone, Poppy kept her gaze on the fire. Thinking in deep thought. She loves her father with all her heart but he wasn't what you would call** _ **open to new ideas**_ **. No, Poppy had to find a way to get Branch back, and she knew just how to do it.**

 _ **At the workshop**_

" **Whoa whoa whoa!** _ **Whoa**_ **!" T.G scrambled across his shop," Let me get this straight. You want me to join you in what?!"**

" **the Bergen Evidentiary Society. Or B.E.S for short. I know it's a lot to ask but if I'm gonna get this society started I need a handyman like you. Your good with building things, you can join me! We never know when one of your wacky contractions might come in handy."**

" **I'm flattered and all but don't you remember how all my inventions turn out?" T.G reminded her.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" **Evention number three, this will be the day trolls take the sky! Ready, set, fly!" T.G ran off the roof with a pair of homemade wings. Not even a second later, he fell straight down crashing onto some of the trolls wooden carts," it didn't work." He mumbled in pain.**

 _ **Flashback 2**_

" **Evention number nine! This will make transportation so much easier!" T.G sat in his homemade car made of wood. He hopped right in and started to pedal making the car go," Hey! It's working!"**

 **T.G was overly happy. He went even faster across the snow until he made it to an icy slope. Sliding down, T.G no longer had control over the pedals or how fast he was going.**

" **Whoa! Too fast! Too fast!" T.G tried to pull the brake but a second too late. The wooden cart crashed into a tree breaking it apart,"Well…. air bags are a little slow."**

 _ **Present day**_

" **Ok so you have. A history with bad invitations," Poppy agreed.**

 **End of sneak peek**

 **So yea, TAP DANCING GIRAF, You got it right first and will be in the next winter story. Congratulations. The reason I needed an extra character is that all roles were filled already but I still needed one role filled. I was gonna use an OC but hey, why not put someone from the fandom right? Well T.G, hope you enjoy inventing and snow.**

 **And ps, The charter Sushi and Grandpa Grump are actually characters my little sister made. I promised I would add them into some stories. She did come up with some strange names but hey, 9 years old have active imaginations right?**


	4. Snowtroll

**Hope you are all cozy and warm. Especially those in Chicago, New York, ect. I heard about the record breaking cold. WOW I adore the cold, ice, snow, and winds. Here in California the coldest it ever got was 39° F. That's the lowest unless your in big bear where it's 17° F at the lowest. I get snow where I live. I rarely play in snow and when I do we usually have to travel to the nearest mountain that barely has any snow. So you can say I only have one snow day a year if I'm lucky. I shouldn't complain. California is a golden state and a dessert is just as good for those who like the hot weathers.**

 **VoltronPokemonTroll21- Thank you. That is very flattering. I will do my best to keep this one of the best troll stories.**

 **Lucky-Loyal Girl- thank you. My sister does have a very active imagination. And yes, I needed both to be hit. I needed Suki to die to get Branch traumatized and Poppy to get hurt so she can play the role of Anna.**

 **Jpbake- I actually did need to kill her off so I can have Branch traumatized for life. Believe me, it hurt to write that scene because I couldn't imagine a child freezing to death.**

 **Rebey- Oh you know what happens. Just keep it to yourself but like I said, I changed a few things so I can surprise you as well.**

 **T.G - Welp, looks like your perfect for the job after all.**

A little pink troll was running across the halls with her other friends. Their parents were at a meeting in the castle and with the new closed gate rule, they rarely got to see the kingdom anymore. Poppy, Creek and Spectra were all playing hide and seek in the castle. The little pink troll hid behind some curtains and once she did, she noticed some white sprinkles on the window.

"Wow, it's snowing!" Poppy cheered. She ran out of hiding and across the halls until she made it to a familiar door. She gave it a rhythmically knock before calling out to the troll behind the door," Branch?..."

( Sing **bold for actions** )

"Do you want to build a snow troll!?

Come on, let's go and play!"

 **The little girl looked down to the crack of the door to see any hints of the blue troll.**

"I never see you anymore,  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away,"

 **As usual, Branch gave noe answer. He sat still in his room completely isolated from everyone.**

"We used to be best buddies,  
And now we're not,  
I wish you would tell me why!"

 **The little princess still didn't leave. She tried to peek through the keyhole still wanting to catch glimpse of her friend.**

"Do you want to build a snow troll?  
It doesn't have to be a snow troll,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Go away Poppy,"

 **This comment flatten Poppys ears in sadness. She disappointedly walked away.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"Okay, bye,"

 **Inside Branches room, his father handed him white silk gloves to protect him from freezing everything he touches.**

" **Gloves, they'll help you control your powers. So remember, conceal, don't feel," his father told him. Branch nodded in agreement.**

 **Years later, a 12 year old Poppy was running around the castle with her friends.**

" **Hey look at me!" Creek took off a helmet and sword from one of halls armor statues and put it on," How do I look?"**

" **Like a knight in shining armor," Poppy giggled.**

" **Why thank you my lady," Creek said in deep voice to sound more charming and bowed. The pink troll giggled more and blushed at his motioned. Causing a spark of jealousy from her cousin.**

" **Uh huh, very charming," Spectra said sarcastically and pushed Poppy aside. She took Creeks hand before speaking," Shall we go outside to play?"**

" **Yes we shall," Creek happily said. As they started to leave, Poppy ran the opposite direction from her friends and to a familiar door. She again rhythmically knocked on it and said….**

"Do you want to build a snow troll?!  
Or ride our bike around the halls?"

 **Poppy nearly jumped when she heard a crashing sound from down stairs.**

" **Don't ride your bike down the halls!" Spectra cried out in pain.**

"I think some company is overdue,  
I've started talking to he pictures on the walls!"

 **Seeing Branch wasn't coming out, Poppy walked away heartbroken again.**

"It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by,"

 **She let herself fall back on a couch and watched the clock go tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock.**

( talk )

Inside the room, Branch was pacing back and forth, panicking at the sight of ice and snow taking over his room.

"It's getting stronger! I can't control it! I can't dream, I can't cry, I can't laugh, I can't live without coming out…."

"This is too much for him, Let me see my child," Rosiepuff was about to grab him but Branch jerked away in fright.

"Don't touch me! I…. I can't afford to lose another loved one," Branches voice cracked in sadness. He couldn't bare let his powers take the life of another the same way it did to his sister.

That very day, the parents and Rosiepuff made a decision. To go and find a cure for Branches powers. There had to be a way to help him. As the sailors packed the ships, The kings and queens wished them goodbye.

"Oh it's a shame to see you go," Spectras mother hugged Branches mother.

"Don't worry," Branches mother released her," we'll only be gone for a couple weeks."

"True but I still wish you would tell us why the secrecy? What's so important you can't tell us?" Creeks father asked them.

"It's personal business. But I assure you that we will have our issues under control soon," Branches father answered. Once the captain called to them, the family hopped on and sailed off.

About 3 years past by. Poppy, Creek and Spectra hadn't visited the castle leaving Branch all alone. Feeling like it was safe, Branch opened his door to take a walk late at night. He took a small stroll with only the moonlight letting him see through the darkness. The halls were cold from the winter air outside but he believed it was because of him. With his mind everywhere at once, he eventually came to a stop, and looked up. The same silver plank on the door stood there.

 _Princess Suki, loving daughter and little sister._

 _1840 - 1844_

Just looking at the plank brought heartache to the young prince. The warmth his sister brought to him, the feeling of joy on the day she was born returned to him. But the memory of her passing away returned the cold feeling.

"What do you mean they ran into a storm?" Branch heard a maid. Scared, the blue troll rushed back to his room but left a small crack open so he can hear.

"I'm afraid so. The funeral for the royal family will be held this week," A soldier answered. Branch gasped with horror. His family died? All because they wanted to help him cure his problem. This information struck him in the heart and caused more pain than a metal blade. How could he have lost his entire family? It's all his fault. That was the only thing on his mind. It's all his fault.

The day of the funeral, Poppy, Creek and Spectra attended with their families. They couldn't believe it either. The queen, Rosiepuff and the king were gone.

"In honor of their death, the kingdom will be run their ways until the young prince become of age and takes the crown as king!" As the announcer said his speech, Poppy turned to an empty seat near the front. The seat where Branch was supposed to sit. But why wasn't he here to honor his family's death? Before the funeral can end, Poppy snuck out and ran to a familiar door that held a close friend.

 _ **Sing, Poppy**_

"Branch?"

 **Poppy gave a light knock.**

"Please I know you're in there,  
Trolls are asking where you've been,  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you,  
Just let me in,"

 **Poppy waited in silence, hoping, praying that she would hear the door creek open, or at least hear his sweet voice once more. It's been so long she had completely forgotten what he even sounded like. She pressed her back against the door and let herself slide down to the floor.**

"We only have each other  
It's just you and me,  
What are we gonna do?..."

 **Feeling tears started to form, she let them fall across her cheeks. She felt broken hearted that some of her family friends were now gone. But if she felt this horrible, what could Branch be feeling? Losing his sister, losing his parents and grandmother? She didn't even want to imagine that pain.**

"Do you want to build a snow troll?"

 **The 15 year old girl hugged her knees and began to silently weep. Unknowing to her, Branch also had his back against the door, weeping from his lost. It's all his fault.**

( end )

Months after the funeral, Branch looked out his window in sorrow. Memories kept passing by. Happy and sad. He felt as if his whole body has gone numb. If only he can find a way to reach out to his friends. To reach out to Poppy.

"Branch?" He heard a new female voice behind his door. He didn't recognize these voices," Branch are you in there. I know this is sudden and all but we are your new workers."

"We were hired to be your tudors and guids," Another woman's voice spoke up. Branch walked over to his door and pressed his ear against it so he can hear them better.

"We may not have experienced pain like yours but we are here in hopes we can help. We were close friends of your family. And because of that we were hired to help you continue your education…" Branch stayed silent at this. He didn't need help from tutors or guids. He needed a miracle.

"Would it help if we said we knew about your powers," The lady's voice whispered. Branches ears perked up at this. He quickly opened up a small crack to reveal two identical looking twins.

"Your mother told us not too long after she left to sea," The pink one told him.

"She said if anything happened we should come over to help," The purple one explained. Branch thought long and hard about this. Why would his mother reveal their family secret to them?

A couple hours later, Branch insisted they keep a long distance away from him, at least 10 feet away, and that he should have his gloves on at all times.

"Poetry is a language, pay attention to the form and don't over do it….." As Satin taught the lesson, Chenille nudged her and pointed at Branch. The young teen wasn't writing down any notes. He was just looking down at the ground motionless.

"Ok…. Branch I believe it's time you talked to us," Chenille took a seat while still respecting his wishes to be 10 feet away," You can't just stay silent throughout your lessons."

As always, Branch stayed silent. He didn't even glance at the girls.

"Branch, we don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do but please, at least tell us what you're feeling," Satin pleated. Branches ears fell flat and his eye's closed. The girls found itva shock that this boy still remained his blue color and hasn't lost it due to all the sadness he was feeling.

"Everything is hopeless. I lost everyone I loved," Branch whispered," I lost my sister, My grandmother, parents….. And now I can't even talk to my friends."

The twins glanced at one another for a while before responding.

"You know Branch. With our help, you can write letters to your friends," Satin suggested.

"Yea, we can mail them for you if you like," Chenille finished the statement. This caught the blue trolls attention immediately. Writing letters did seem like a good way of communication without hurting his friends.

 _ **In another world**_

"Come on!" Rebey begged her friends to let her help.

"Year after year after year," Jp groaned in frustration," You ask the same question over and over, well let me tell you. The answer is still no!"

"But I've been practicing," Rebey ran up to Jp desk and grabbed a bottle of colored liquid," I even know my colors now. Red! Right!"

"Cinnamon," Jp corrected.

"Oh," Rebey disappointedly put it back before picking up another bottle," Yellow!"

"Gold marry," Jp said still not amused.

"Umm…." Rebey tried one more time and picked another bottle," Let me guess, this is pumpkin or tangerine right?"

"Nope that color is actually called orange," Jp revealed.

"Oh come on!" Rebey cried out," Fall colors look the same!"

"Maybe to the untrained eye," Jp set Rebey aside so he can do his work. Rebey kicked a bit of cloud in anger before marching away. Not too far she spotted Jo's desk that was full of winter supplies. The girl was gone to gather supplies so surely she wouldn't mind if Rebey tried out a few experiments. Besides, that tiny icy tornado in the small jar looked kinda cute.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Jo cried out. Half the workshop was frozen and not only that. It looked like a seasonal mess. Red and orange colored Icicles on the ceiling, snow at every corner with petals and leaves scattered all over, and frost covering the windows in the shape of flowers and leaves.

"I can explain…." Rebey was quick to react. Jo crossed her arms as a signal that she's ready to listen,"... Yes… I tried to create a snowflake of my own. But I kinda broke some of your other snowflakes so to make up for it, I tried to use T.G sap from his desk to glue it back together, and then I thought maybe your snow crystals can use some color so I used Jp colors."

Rebeys explanation didn't seem to lead to any hint as to what happened so the boys spoke up.

"She tried to take sap from a venus fly trap," T.G said," And let me tell you that didn't end well. She destroyed half my flowers while trying to get her head out of the mouth."

"Then she knocked over all my colored liquid and leaves, splashing everything in sight," Jp explained.

"Then finally she spilled all my snowflakes and opened the jar that had the snow blizzard in it," Jo concluded when she examined her desk to see all her crystals were destroyed and jars were broken.

"I…. I just wanted a seasonal talent," Rebey looked down in shame.

"We understand but you can't force yourself to a talent that doesn't fit you," Jo explained.

"Yea, Autumn, Spring and winter are just not your thing," Jp told her.

"But then what's my special talent if it's not seasons," Rebey collapse into the snow.

"You know," T.G started," I had the same problem. But I learned that your special talent isn't always within you, you can receive a special talent too. It wasn't until I joined the guardian angels when I received my talent of spring,"

"Guardian Angels?" Rebey repeated with interest.

"Yep, Once I completed a mission, I was rewarded with my talent of spring," when T.G explained this, Rebey eyes filled with hope.

"So all I need to do is train to be a guardian angel, complete a special mission and I'll receive a special talent! Where do I sign up!?"

"At the main office where…." Without wasting a second, Rebey ran out the workshop.

"Um…. You should probably have told her not all guardian angels get special talents. It takes an extremely important mission to get one," Jo revealed to him.

"Eh… potato patadoe," T.G shrugged his shoulders.

 **Anyways! Happy Birthday Rebey and I'm glad that the Frozen 2 teaser trailer came on your birthday.**

 **And I am 100% telling the truth! That scene with Elsa running across the ocean is similar to a scene I have planned in the "Midnight Dance " story. Where one of the characters try to run across the waves using ice. In no way was that scene inspired by the trailer. I just found it cool that my imagination reaches those who work in the film business.**

 **Song is "Do you want to build a Snowman" from Frozen.**


	5. For the First Time

**So….. I have to explain the long hiatus? If you didn't know I have a huge… I'm…. Scared… you know I can't even type it. Just look at the chapter 10 of Troll Story. You find your explanation there. Let's just say it was a big panic attack. I was very jumpy and even had nightmares for the past few months. Dreams of drowning, dreams of disasters, and suffocating. I kept waking up out of breath or even not breathing at all. Every little movement made me scream, every loud noise was so close to giving me a heart attack. But my conscious is so much calmer now. I can't believe it's taken me this long to come back to a steady heart. But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I have finally come back and put my mind together. Because of this, I'm afraid this will just have to be this years winter story. But hey, this can be used to my advantage. With Frozen 2 right around the corner, I can watch it and look for new ideas to add on here.**

Year after year after year, Branch spilled all his emotions into inky black words. He wrote with great passion, with laser focus and made sure to choose his words carefully. He sent letters to his friends Creek, Spectra, and he even wrote speciale letters to a certain pink troll.

At his desk, he wrote down every single thought in his mind.

( sing )

"Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip,

And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip,"

 **In her castle, Poppy read each word with great care, taking every second to let the moment sink in. Even when he wasn't with her, she can hear Branches voice singing in her ears.**

"Sure, your hair's not perfect,

And you don't follow the trends in clothes?

Yeah, you're kinda talkative

With freckles on your nose,"

 **Every word was like a melody to her and she treasured every tune. Year after year, Poppy placed all of Branches letters into a special box underneath her bed.**

"But you're you, you-you,

And that's what makes me smile,

You're you, you-you,

So stay that way a while,"

 **With every letter, Poppy felt her heart becomes fuller and fuller. She felt warm even when the winter air entered her window. It was like his words were a warm blanket, keeping her cozy and comfortable each time she read them.**

"You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel,

Your face is like an open book, so honest true and real,"

 **Even with so many years of never seeing one another, Poppy could feel herself starting to fall for his words. His poetry represented who he was. How he felt about her and solely her. She couldn't get enough of it and wanted more after finishing every letter.**

"Other people lie and cheat,

One push may come to shove,

Your heart doesn't work like that,

So you're the girl I love,"

 **Branch continued these blissful words even into his 20s. He was only a year away from being coronated as king but his heart and mind was too focused on his letter to be worried. This was his only sense of escape. The thought of all the smiles Poppy gives with each letter, the thought of the gleam in her eye's gave him motivation to move on. If only he could see her sweet smile and rosy eyes in person.**

"You're you, you-you,

That's how I hope you stay,

You're you, you-you,

But anyway, that's all I've got to say,"

(End)

They were no longer a teenager's but instead they were now young adults. Branch could barely believe he was able to carry a relationships with Poppy for so many years. Was she sceptical about this. Did she believe that he didn't want to see her or if he was too much of a coward to face her?

While Poppy did feel slightly down on the fact she couldn't see Branch in person again, he built her a paradise made of paper and blissful words. She couldn't be any happier to know that she was in his thoughts for so many years, and she couldn't wait for coronation day. The day when she could finally reunite with him again and see his kind face once more. The thought of a celebration for the new king filled her heart with joy.

 _ **Coronation day**_

"Is she ready?!" Spectra hopped out of her carriage with her servant behind her. They were traveling all night to get ti Branches kingdom and she was tired. She looked back and forth, trying to find the carriage that held her cousin. Finally, she found it stop near the gates, "Finally."

Spectra knocked on the door to her cousins carriage. No answer. She must've been asleep. It was a 2 day trip so it makes sense.

"Poppy?" Spectra knocked once more. Still no answer, "Poppy wake up you sleepyhead. Where here."

Finally, she heard a sign of life there. Poppy mumbled something under her breath that was barely audible to her.

"What was that dear?" Spectra asked.

"What time is it?" Poppy yawned out.

"It's morning. Get up, the gates to the castle are about to open,"

"Open?... Gates?" Poppy sounded like she wasn't possessing any of this. Soon enough her talking went back to a snore. Spectra just rolled her eyes at her cousins actions before pulling the door open. Poppy fell right out and slammed her body onto the floor, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Poppy shot up on her feet and tried to look around. Her hair was a mes and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Poppy what happened to you? Coronation is just a couple hours away," Spectra looked at her cousin in some disgust. She took out a handkerchief and wiped some drool off of the pink trolls face.

"Coronation?... Coronation?!" The word finally hit her like a rock. Her eyes lit up and were now fully awake. She rushed back into her carriage and for some miracle, came back out clean and neat, "It's coronation day!"

The hyper girl ran past the trolls around her and rushed towards the castle. She hopped over carts, bugs, just to get to the place faster.

(Sing)

 _ **Poppy**_

"The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore,"

 **Poppy watched as all the stores began to open. She passed by a clothing store where some ladies were trying to sell her some designs.**

And there's two nice ladies selling the dress, oh I'll take one!"

 **She excitedly picked one out and paid in a snap.**

"For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Coronation day is just the best!"

 **Poppy excitedly ran to a park where little kids were happily playing around.**

"I'll be in his castle,

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!"

 **The girl twirled around the streets as if she was ballroom dancing.**

"'Cause for the first time in forever,

There'll be music, there'll be light,

For the first time in forever,

I'll be dancing through the night,

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone…"

 **Poppy squealed at the thought of finally meeting Branch again.**

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him again! **gasp**

What if he is... the one?"

 **Poppy ran into a candy store where her cousin was trying some free samples.**

"Tonight imagine me gown and all,

Fetchingly draped against the wall,

The picture of sophisticated grace,

Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there,

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair,

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face,"

 **Poppy tok the plate of free chocolate samples and stuffed them into her face. Spectra pulled the plate away from her before she can finish them.**

"But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre,

Nothing like the life I've lead so far!"

 **Spectra tried to follow her cousin but one step from her was like 5 steps to Poppy. She kept disappearing from her sight.**

"For the first time in forever,

There'll be magic, there'll be fun,

For the first time in forever,

I could be noticed by someone,

And I know it is totally crazy,

To dream I'd find romance.

But for the first time in forever,

At least I've got a chance,"

 **Branch watched the crowd from his bedroom window. He was nervous, he was scared, but he had to have it under control. If he didn't he could seriously hurt someone. He could hurt her.**

 _ **Branch**_

"Don't let them in,

don't let them see,

Be the good troll you always have to be,"

 **Branch calmly placed his gloves onto his hands. Right above him was a family portrait. His parents, his grandma, his little sister. The same one who froze from his hands. He looked down to his hands and looked at them worriedly.**

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know,"

 **He walked out of his room and walked across the halls. Each for the past by was a family members. And just like usual, he stopped to look at his little sisters door. The same silver plank on the door was nailed there.**

 _ **Princess Suki, loving daughter and little sister.**_

 _ **1840 - 1844**_

 **He brushed his fingers against it, swiping the dust away. Just that one touch brought a cold feeling inside of him. A cold storm just waiting to get out. But he couldn't let it. He looked away and rushed over to the door at the end of the hall.**

"But it's only for today…."

 _ **Poppy**_

"It's only for today…"

 **Poppy was excitedly jumping outside the castle gates. Just waiting for the opportunity to walk in.**

 _ **Branch**_

"It's agony to wait,"

 _ **Poppy**_

" It's agony to wait,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

 _ **Poppy**_

"The gate!"

 **The second the gates cracked open, the guards swear that Poppy was the one who pushed the gates wide open herself. Her great strength of excitement was enough to knock some of them down.**

 _ **Poppy**_

"For the first time in forever,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Don't let them in, don't let them see,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

 _ **Branch**_

"Be the good troll you always have to be,"

 _ **Poppy**_

"A chance to leave my lonely world!"

 _ **Branch**_

"...Conceal…"

 _ **Poppy**_

"A chance to find true love,"

 _ **Branch**_

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,"

 _ **ENSEMBLE**_

"For the first time in forever,

We are all the song outside,

For the first time in forever,

The gates are open wide!"

 **Poppy danced around the front garden, and hopped over the statue that were in her way. He couldn't wait!**

 _ **Poppy**_

"I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today,

'Cause for the first time in forever,

For the first time in forever,

Nothing's in my way!"

(End)

Out of nowhere, Poppy felt a sudden hard push knock her flying into the water fountain.

"Poppy?" A familiar male voice. sounded shocked

 **Song is For the First Time in Forever the Broadway version and You're You from Frozen.**

 **Anyways, this was fun. I also mainly decided to make a come back on this one because Frozen 2 is coming and might as well make a come back with this story. I also like the way Frozen 2 looks. The one thing I'm just nervous about is if Elsa really does get a love interest. Don't get me wrong, she's a good queen, but I prefer her single. It has to do with the fact that when the first movie came out, all my little sister saw me as Elsa. Not just because I have a great passion for ice and snow ever since the day I was born, but because I was the oldest and the one in charge to take care of them. Working and working to keep them happy. They always appreciated that I choose them over anyone else. I made paper snowflakes for them and frozen treats even before the movie came. And the fact that I never had a boyfriend in my life also played a part in that image. XD. So I feel like she should stay single to represent the moms and sisters that have never been in a relationship or single.**


End file.
